<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tough day and cuddles by AlexTomboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977696">Tough day and cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTomboy/pseuds/AlexTomboy'>AlexTomboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Greg is Sweet, Mycroft Holmes Needs a Hug, Mycroft is Sweet, Mycroft is a Softie, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTomboy/pseuds/AlexTomboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft had an exhausting day. But Gregory is waiting for him at home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tough day and cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mycroft finally returned from the Diogenes Club, night had already fallen. He had a terrible day and wanted only one thing, to come home and hug Gregory, his Gregory, in his arms. He had missed everything about his lover, the warmth of his chest, the smell of his cheap perfume, his rough hands on his hips, his warm breath against his skin...</p><p>Greg had come home from work earlier than expected and decided to take advantage of Mycroft's private cinema to watch "Jaws."<br/>
Sitting on one of the many seats, he had just finished a dish of sushi he had ordered. When he heard the sound of the heels of Mycroft's classy shoes echoing down the hall, a smile spread across his face.<br/>
Greg could have recognized this sound between hundreds. The elder Holmes had a peculiar, delicate and confident walk.</p><p>When Mycroft's tall figure passed the doorway Greg immediately understood that he had just spent an exhausting day. It might sound a bit selfish but Greg just loves when the government comes home after a tiring day, because it's one of the few times Mycroft gets really touch-sensitive, and Gregory can take care of him.</p><p>Mycroft stepped forward, didn't bother to say a single word and threw his suit jacket on the floor, took off his tie and came to sit astride Gregory's lap, snuggling his head into his lover's neck.</p><p> « Tiring day my love? » The policeman asked, stroking the back of Mycroft's head.  </p><p>« Mmh, yes ». The other simply replied, tightening his embrace a little more.</p><p> « Need something in particular? A bath ? Something to eat ?» Gregory asked, running his hand over the redhead's hips. </p><p>« No, I just need you, like that... »The other whispered, kissing the back of his lover's neck.</p><p> « Mycroft, I love you.» Said the gray, lifting Holmes' head, his chin between his fingers.</p><p> « Me too Gregory... » replied Mycroft, a slight smile on his face, before closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Greg's.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's pretty short, but I hope you still liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>